


Compliment

by jennyon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kuroko in denial, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8067754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennyon/pseuds/jennyon
Summary: "Akashi-kun has quite a pretty face."





	

**Author's Note:**

> It was raining today, so I decided to polish up this old thing I posted on my ffnet account years back.

Only a week into June, the rainy season makes itself known with consecutive days of perpetual rainfall. Battered by thundering rain, the old gym roofs creak ominously with age and are promptly closed off for repairs. Needless to say, basketball practice is called off. With the level of humidity rising beyond suffocating heights, Kuroko finds the dry air of the school library to be his only reprieve. And by all appearances, Akashi seems to be on the same wavelength of thought.

Akashi sits perfectly poised on a chair across the table, halfway through a large paperback. _The Life and Death of Stalinism_ , the title reads. The redhead’s choice of literature doesn’t particularly bother him so, but Kuroko is entirely convinced that Akashi exists in a whole different dimension all together.

His theory stems from a completely abstract idea and has absolutely nothing to do with the way his heart skips a beat whenever he looks at Akashi’s face.

It also has nothing to do with his irresistibly sharp gaze. Even if they look as if they’re lined with fine cuts of ruby shards, glowing brilliantly under the fluorescent lighting, it still has _absolutely nothing_ to do with his theory – or anything for that matter. It’s more of an issue to do with presence – _an overbearing presence_ , Kuroko thinks.

His eyes flits over restlessly, lured in by the gaze powering through pages of Marxist theory. He regards the way Akashi shows off his perfectly sculpted jawline with a subtle tilt, but again, this observation becomes redundant in light of the fact that he is most definitely, imperatively, absolutely _not_ charmed—

“Is there something on my face?”

Kuroko bristles, tightly gripping the prose of classic Japanese literature long forgotten in his hands. Akashi stares back at him intently and Kuroko cowers his gaze back to his book.

“No, nothing.”

Akashi hums in deliberation. “Then, why were you looking at me so intently?”

“It’s just a hobby of mine. Observing people, that is.”

Kuroko hopes Akashi has the grace to drop the subject all together, but the thought backfires as soon as it manifests. Akashi places his book face down onto the table and looks up with a rather sly smile.

“I see.” He falls silent, seemingly satisfied with such a response. Though, that doesn’t stop him from studying Kuroko with great interest. “So, what did you get from observing me?”

“Akashi-kun has quite a pretty face.”

The comment appears to catch Akashi off-guard. He looks bewildered for no more than a second before he leans forward on the table and regards Kuroko curiously, a small smile adorning his _charming_ gaze.

“Why, thank you.”

Kuroko suddenly finds immense interest in the book he long abandoned, and raises it to cover his face.

“…No problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> they're too awkward for their own good, seriously.


End file.
